Mi sueño, tu deseo
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras convertirse finalmente en la novia de Shizuma, alguien muy especial le pide a Nagisa un favor..., aunque ese alguien está en el más allá.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Llego con mi segunda historia de Strawberry Panic, esta vez centrada en Nagisa. No los sigo retrasando. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Mi sueño, tu deseo**

Era ya de noche, y en el Dormitorio Fresa todas las alumnas se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo. En una de las habitaciones, dormían una pelirroja y una chica de cabello plateado. Las mantas de la cama cubrían su desnudez; por primera vez habían expresado su amor de forma física y ahora descansaban plácidamente tras el esfuerzo.

En medio de su siesta, la pelirroja comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza. No sentía miedo ni inquietud; todo lo contrario, una sensación de calma la invadía, en especial cuando vio el paisaje que la rodeaba.

\- Estoy cerca del invernadero de la _Étoile_ –se dijo.

Rastros de una fina neblina se dejaban ver en el ambiente, pero nada que le impidiera a la muchacha distinguir su ubicación. Con mucha serenidad, comenzó a caminar y entró al invernadero, dejando cerrada la puerta.

\- Me pregunto si Shizuma-sama estará aquí.

No encontró a su amada, aunque sí percibió un sonido, el de agua corriendo. Guiada por la curiosidad, la pelirroja decidió explorar para encontrar la fuente y, tras unos minutos de búsqueda, finalmente la encontró: una chica de cabello negro con un moño rosa regaba las plantas con una regadera que tenía en las manos. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de la nueva presencia en el invernadero, por lo que dejó de hacer lo suyo y se enfocó en la recién llegada.

\- Buenos días –dijo la pelirroja con timidez.

\- Buenos días –respondió la aludida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro–. Aunque siendo más exacta, es madrugada en el lugar del que vienes.

La pelirroja se veía algo avergonzada. Su acompañante, por otro lado, soltó una risita.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada –dijo la pelinegra queriendo bajar la tensión–. A veces es difícil distinguir cuándo estás en un sueño y cuándo en la realidad, Nagisa.

\- Bueno…, eso creo… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que… que… que sabes mi nombre?!

La chica la miró fijamente y sonrió.

\- Desde hace algún tiempo las he estado viendo a ti y a Shizuma. Me alegra ver que les va bien.

La curiosidad embargaba a Nagisa: ¿quién era aquella joven? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo era eso de que las vigilaba a su novia y a ella?

\- Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es Kaori, Kaori Sakuragi. De seguro Shizuma ya te habló de mí.

La cara de sorpresa de Nagisa no tenía parangón. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Kaori.

\- O sea… que tú eres…

\- La novia anterior de Shizuma… hasta que mi enfermedad me alejó de ella para siempre.

La pelirroja agachó la mirada casi como con culpa.

\- Nagisa, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez pienses que estoy ocupando tu lugar.

\- ¿En serio creías que me iba a molestar? –preguntó civilizadamente–. Es más, me alegra que lo hagas.

Nagisa se sorprendió de oír aquello.

\- ¿Eh?

\- He visto cuánto cambió Shizuma después de que me fui, y también cómo lo hizo después de conocerte; está volviendo a ser la chica que recuerdo. La verdad es que quería hablar con ella en sueños como lo estoy haciendo contigo ahora, pero como su corazón estaba cerrado, no pudo escucharme nunca. Ahora que tú eres su novia, preferí conversar contigo.

Kaori hizo una pausa; parecía pensar lo que diría a continuación.

\- Nagisa, lograste algo que pensé que nadie lograría tras mi muerte: abriste el corazón de Shizuma. La vi volver a reír, a bromear, a sentirse feliz. Ni siquiera Miyuki, que la ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo, pudo hacerlo. Te doy las gracias por aparecer en su vida y devolverle la alegría –dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

Nagisa no podía creer lo que la fallecida amante de su novia le decía.

\- Ahora quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Kaori.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Sí, algo muy importante: pase lo que pase entre ustedes, incluso si su relación llegase a terminar en algún momento, quiero que cuides a Shizuma. Ver ese semblante sombrío, sentir su alma apesadumbrada, percibir su corazón cerrado, son cosas que deseo no volver a experimentar. Incluso aunque estoy muerta, me dolió mucho verla en ese estado… y por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla –La voz de Kaori sonaba triste, pero no como para quebrarse–. Por eso… Por eso, te pido por favor que no te alejes de Shizuma y la cuides por mí aun si la relación entre ustedes llega a cambiar. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Nagisa?

La petición de la difunta hizo eco en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Gracias a Miyuki, había logrado entender la situación de su amada y el papel que ella misma desempeñaba en su recuperación, pero que la misma Kaori le pidiera aquello tenía otra connotación, un mayor peso. Dándose valor, Nagisa dijo:

\- Lo haré, Kaori-san.

La pelinegra sonrió.

\- Confío en ti, Nagisa.

Dicho eso, se volteó.

\- ¡Espera, Kaori-san!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda, ¿vendrás de alguna forma para guiarme? –preguntó Nagisa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Aunque estaba dispuesta a cumplir, ya no se sentía tan confiada.

\- No puedo asegurarlo –respondió la pelinegra con sinceridad–; el comunicarse con una persona viva no es tan sencillo como parece. Pero si hay algo que te prometo es que estaré vigilándolas, y que sea como sea, me las arreglaré para ayudarlas si lo necesitan, aun si no pueden verme.

Una sensación de calma invadía el invernadero. Ambas habían dejado las cosas claras.

\- Ahora debo irme. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo conversando contigo, pero no puedo. Además, no falta mucho para que llegue el amanecer en el mundo de los vivos y tú tienes que despertar.

El invernadero de repente comenzó a desintegrarse dando paso a un intenso resplandor. Ni Nagisa ni Kaori se movían. Solo se miraban fijamente.

\- Recuerda que confío en ti, Nagisa. No me decepciones.

\- No lo haré, Kaori-san.

La luz se hizo cada vez más brillante y envolvió todo a su alrededor, tragándose a ambas chicas. Lo último que la pelirroja alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de la fallecida novia de su amada.

* * *

\- Nagisa, Nagisa, despierta, ya es de día.

\- … Shizuma… sama.

Nagisa se vio en la misma cama en la que había dormido esa noche. Shizuma, a su lado, la veía con ojos amorosos.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, bella durmiente?

\- … Bien… Muy bien.

La pelirroja decidió hablar de su encuentro onírico.

\- ¿Sabes? Finalmente la conocí.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Kaori-san.

La ex _Étoile_ escuchó las palabras de su novia y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La viste?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

\- En un sueño. Ella era muy linda.

\- … ¿Verdad que sí? –dijo Shizuma con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios–. Espero que esté bien donde quiera que se encuentre.

Nagisa asintió.

\- Cuando ella se fue, pensé que no volvería a sentir amor por ninguna otra chica…, pero apareciste tú y devolviste los colores a mi mundo –decía la peliplateada mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su novia–. Kaori siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero tú, Nagisa, eres mi todo ahora. Gracias por llegar a mi vida.

\- Shizuma-sama…

Los labios de ambas se fundieron en un delicado y tierno beso.

 _\- Kaori-san, no olvido la promesa que te hice. La cumpliré por ella y por ti_ –pensó Nagisa en medio de aquella muestra de amor.

* * *

 **La historia llega de esta manera a su fin. Si así lo desean, pueden relacionarla con "Sad Adio" o tratarla como algo totalmente independiente. Eso queda al criterio de cada uno.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews y de seguir mi página, la cual está en mi perfil.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
